Emilly Orr
General Information * Traitor Angel, Second Disciple, and martyred Saint of Relationships in the disbanded Church of Stiv * Named Phouka to the Unseelie Court of Lumindor, now the Unaffiliated Winter Court (having left Brythony Caer Llyr), under the Queen of Air and Darkness, known on the grid as Seraph Nephilim (now departed, though her Unseelie status remains). * Founding Citizen of Caledon Penzance * Her Grace Lady Emilly the Unctuous of Tempting St Mary (this has no relevance and is roughly equivalent to being a Pope in the Discordian faith). The reclusive and diffident Emilly Orr emerges from her chosen seclusion only to host events and dances for Radio Riel, attend Caledon or Bare Rose events of note, or to hunt down whatever attracts her wandering attention, day to day. She designs clothes and prim puns, socializes rarely, rewiews whatever engages her interest on her somewhat infamous blog, and still somehow manages to find trouble to fall into, of an evening. At least the trouble is generally quieter, and less dramatic, these days. She is an Unseelie shapeshifter, predominantly neko, occasional zombie, and, as she's just discovered due to a friend asking, seems to be in possession of over 150 avatars and skins. She is not, per se, a vampire, though she has tendencies. Sometimes rather strong ones. However, this is a common conclusion in Caledon, due to her general pallor of skin, her mislike of sun (she has been known to term it the Nasty Bright Thing or the Evil Daystar), and, well, the off-and-on presence of fangs. Miss Orr currently splits her time between Lady Disdain, her business in Caledon Penzance, and her currently haunted parcel in Caledon Morgaine. She is a founding member of Caledon Penzance and, while she no longer retains her home parcel there, her store can still be found, just across from the Caledon Gaiety. (Her offerings, a small line of eclectic shapes, frocks, and textures, are found upstairs from Autogenic Alchemy.) She is currently seeking to expand Lady Disdain, and is working on a small satellite branch in Black Sand Beach. She's somewhat of an attaché to the Europan Consulate, still isn't sure why; has lived in, and/or been employed by: Winterfell Absinthe, Steelhead City, Caledon Penzance, Caledon Morgaine, Caledon Victoria City (it wasn't really 'living in', it was mostly sneaking in a spare cot behind a build display in Sir Edward Pearse's work studio, because at the time she didn't have a better place to build); and at least one of the Tombstone sims, in addition to parcels she has held in Rivula, Lunitarium, Taupo, and Valruna. She travels a great deal, but it's Caledon that keeps calling her back. Occupations & Associations Emilly Orr is: a resident of Caledon Morgaine; manager of Der Hut des Jägers in Port Absinthe, Winterfell; a staff-member of the Europan Consulate and current keeper of the Wulfenbach Pocket Navy; a hostess for Radio Riel; proprietess of Lady Disdain; and shopgirl/Perky Assistant for Autogenic Alchemy; and a courtier in the Unseelie Court recently unsettled from Brythony Caer Llyr. She associates with Jägerkin, most notably (former) Sergeant Major Neome Graves, adjutant to the Jägermeister Mavromichali Szondi. She is partnered predominantly to the lead designer behind Autogenic Alchemy, Fawkes Allen, and Bare Rose staff member Neome Graves, who share her dwellings in Caledon Morgaine. (Her partner field is blank, as Linden Labs do not allow three-partner pairings in Second Life.) She has successfully created the Clockwork Citrus collection found at Autogenic Alchemy, save for the Keyed Lime. To date, no Keyed Lime has worked. However, in a fit of frustration, she did develop Keyed Lime Pie. She was also part of the Silverscreen team that brought avatars and attire from the film 300 into Second Life, depending largely on the work of Adam & Eve designers, sachi Vixen and Damen Gorilla. She is a passionate advocate of the doll community, both due to her friendship with Miss Subversive Vavoom and Miss Doll Box, and the development of a clockwork doll, alternately powered by wind-up key, but aided by motivating power of Mr. Allen's design, that she is able to animate under her control. Mr. Allen also aided in reconstruction of her Temporal Key, which substantially aids in transit between Caledon and more modern lands. Current history Emilly Orr was carried onto the grid in the body of a standard-issue cyberbot. She kept this form--actually, she still has it--until she was able to effect transfer into the organic in the form of a small winged demi-fae (which allowed her to be called to the Winter Court by the Queen of the Unseelie later on). This worked for some weeks, until she realized fluttering around was an occupation which, frankly, earned no Lindens. And she wanted good hair. She set about looking for employment, found it on the southern continent of the mainland, in Rivula. She, already having the ability to shift shape, was gifted with training in how to appear more human, and, later, neko. She danced at the Enigma for many months, rising to the position of manager and dancer trainer, before the owner of the club decided to close it. (Her old employer, along with her employer's wife, have since escaped the grid to more Warcrafted lands.) She held a series of ever-decreasing-in-respectability positions, before becoming involved with Le Jardin in Steelhead. At first her only association was in taking photographic images of the staff of the establishment, but this led to employment herself. Which led to a somewhat infamous association with Sheriff Darien Mason, friendship with his daughter, Miss Qlippothic Projects, a very odd friendship with Mr. Ninja Tchaikovsky (which eventually ended up with a http://gonesurfing.blogspot.com/2007/01/first-casualty-of-war-is-underpants.html holy war between the Church of Stiv, of which she was a member, and the servants of Bib, of which Mr. Tchaikovsky was the Ambassador), and friendship, strained at times, and now, alas, ended, with Mr. TotalLunar Eclipse and his lady wife, Tensai Hilra, both builders of reknown and sim managers of Steelhead and Harborside (and three more beautifully detailed Steelhead sims). Lady Primbroke, Christine McAllister-Pearse, then Miss Christine McAllister, introduced her to Sir Edward Pearse, and she was first exposed to Caledonian society at the opening of that year's social season, at the Guvnah's Ball. It was a heady and eye-opening experience. Sir Edward later took her on a tour of Caledon Tanglewood when it opened, and she fell in love with Caledon completely. (Considering her first permanent home was one of Alazarin Mondrian's treehouses, it's not surprising that Tanglewood http://razorblade-cookies.blogspot.com/2007/03/last-night-lovely-victorian-fellow.html won her over. Afterwards, when she began learning to build, and had no good dedicated space, Sir Edward offered the use of his studio in Caledon Victoria City, where she was found many a time, cackling over some new creation, or sleeping curled up in a pallet behind a sofa or other concealment. She answered the call of the Unseelie to go to Lumindor, through use of her Temporal Key, and thus passed even more tumultuous months of melodramatic plots and counterplots. We shall draw a somewhat sedate curtain over these events; most are not suitable for retelling in this forum. Or, mayhap, any forum. Le Jardin was closed, many of its residents moved on; Emilly stayed, briefly moving into Bloodwing House, before the construction of Taiyou House, for which she was offered the madamship. This proved to be a disastrous decision, and her first truly staggering failure on the grid. She hopes she's learned from this, but such remains to be seen, and half a year later, Taiyou House closed with barely a whimper. Miss Orr thereafter reached a parting of the ways, for personal reasons, with Steelhead, though she remains quite fond of the city and of its residents. She continued to host occasional dances, and attend meetings, for several months, before formally severing her association. This left her at something of a loss, but she soon found employ as a Muse for Sysperia Poppy, eventually becoming the manager of Altered Gallery on the Isle of Damnation for some few months. This resulted in enough increase in income that she finally decided she could achieve the dream of Caledonian citizenship, and she asked to be placed on the land list. Unfortunately, her time on the Isle was limited, and she and Miss Poppy parted ways. She was temporarily banned from all lands that Miss Zoe Llewelyn, owner of Temenos Island as well as the Isle of Damnation, owned; this was subsequently reversed, to her great relief. But her release from the Muses left her substantially unable to purchase land in Caledon. Miss Neome Graves elected to shoulder the financial burden, and thus, when Desmond Shang announced the opening of Caledon Penzance, she was called to select land. After some frenzied discussion with Miss Graves, it was decided: the parcel next to the Gaiety Theatre would be the future home of Kaleidecopia House. Some hours later, she returned to the Guvnah's mansion and, at the behest of Mr. Fawkes Allen, reserved shop space as well, directly across from the theatre, which became Autogenic Alchemy. Unfortunately, their stay in Penzance was to be limited as well, and not without its own dramatic moments. After some months of concern at increasing tensions, Mr. Adzer Thorne made an offer on Miss Orr's home parcel, and named a sum she could not in all conscience refuse. Though she loved Caledon, new and old, she accepted the offer, and sold her founding parcel of Penzance to him, moving herself and her loves back to the southern mainland sim of Rivula. They still maintain Autogenic Alchemy in Penzance, though it is not as well attended these days. In the intervening months, http://www.radioriel.org Radio Riel hired her on as a hostess, and she assisted in events varying from the Many Midnights New Years' celebrations, to Tribute Island appearances, to hosting the first and third of the three Grand Balls of the Roses for Caledon's two-year anniversary. She also was given the opportunity to barkeep at Der Hut des Jägers in Winterfell Absinthe, and now mostly hosts the Thursday night Poetry Slams at the pub. A quiet search for a new home parcel resulted in an unexpected bit of good luck: a parcel of the same size in Caledon Morgaine. Mr. Allen was fascinated with the opportunity to study the principles of cavorite in greater detail, and impulsively, she agreed to buy the parcel from Guvnah Shang. Mr. Allen is still building on the parcel, and a more descriptive name has not been chosen for the dwelling; it remains the Orr Estate. But Miss Orr now spends most of her time building above the various deeply odd structures in Caledon Morgaine. She is allied to both the Wulfenbach Consulate--as Consulate staff, and friend to many Europans--and to Jagerkin in general, for whom she serves as an occasional shepardess of sorts. (It doesn't hurt that one of her loves, Miss Graves, was once Adjutant to Herr Mavromichali Szondi, leader of the Jagerkin on the grid.) category:people